


Lab Results

by Slipstream the writer (orphan_account)



Series: Transformers One-Shot Story [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Diary/Journal, First point of view, Lab Sex, M/M, Spike Sucking, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Slipstream%20the%20writer
Summary: Perceptor is recording a diary of last night with Drift, but there was a question in mind he wants to know... Why was Drift acting like a sexy cat?
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Perceptor
Series: Transformers One-Shot Story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029735
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Lab Results

**Diary Result #1**

I was working on the experiment with Brainstorm on figuring out if milk could actually makes your bone, or should I say "muscle" works and it turned out to be BOTH true and false. Although I must say, doing some milky experiment was a bit... weird, but I consider myself as "Learning in progress" and I think waiting for your "muscle" to be all buffed up, It'll take a while.

While that's busy, I told Brainstorm to take a break and he asked me why? I told him "Because I want our brain to relax and wait till we're back in business." He left and I sat down at my desk scanning the overall results. I didn't care whether the experiment was important or not, but then a door on the knock happened and I said "Who is it?" and it was Drift (Also known as Deadlock) came into my lab and smiled at me. I didn't know why he's smiling at me and I told him "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He replied with a sweet, sexy, and innocent voice saying "I'd want to be part of the experiment"

"And what kind of a experiment do you want to be in?" I asked while putting the results away. 

"I'd want to know if your spikes could fit inside of my mouth?"

I froze and was speechless. Why would he wanted me to test a experiment that involved my spikes and his mouth? I looked at him and asked, "Are you sure you'd want to be part of the experiment because I think it sounds very..."

"SEXY!" He walked over to my desk and sat down and lift my chin up to him and said, "Don't you want to be a part of your experiment? Dangerous, uncontrollable, and-"

"Don't. Say. A. Word."

He smiles and put his hand onto my shoulder and licks my neck. I was starting to think that he was acting like a cat, until he jumped onto my lap and made a purring noise and I told him if he was acting like a pussy cat, but he told me "I'm just begging you that's all"

"But this isn't-"

He, then licked my face, until someone came in and it was my lab partner, Brainstorm. He looked at us awkwardly and said, "Uh, I think I might have came in the wrong timing, so, uh, I guess I'll, uh, see you sometime? Am I right?"

I tried to say something, but then Drift leaped onto the table, put his foot onto my mouth, looked over at me, then Brainstorm and said "Meow". I didn't know why did he said such as cat language, but I must admit, he _does_ sound sexy. Brainstorm walked back and said, "I should go back to the bar and rest a bit"

"Have FUN!" said Drift and when Brainstorm shut the door, Drift turned towards me and crawled onto the ground and purred against my leg. I was furious and wanted to yell at him to stop acting like a pussy cat, but at the same time, I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I've made my decision about the experiment and said, "Drift, I vow to this day and allow you to be part of the experiment"

"Really?!"

"Yes, and you can come in sometime as long as no one isn't around and make sure to lock the door and put a sign in front of the door that said "Experiment In Progress". Got it?"

He nodded and rubbed against my thigh and said, "Open up!" and I did what he've told me to do to do. I opened up and I felt my body shaking in nerves maybe because I haven't been interfaced for a while, but it came back and he opened his mouth and swallowed onto my spikes. It felt slippery, but wonderful. 

"D-Drift" I tried to tell him to not take it too long, but he ignored me and kept on choking and choking, until he made a "Mhm" noise and I could tell he's enjoying the moment. 

After doing the first round of choking onto my spikes, I told him to do the second time, but this time, I'm going to taste his valve to see if it's either nutrient or not- so- nutrient. I told him to lay half of his body onto the table and spread his legs. He did what I told him to do and he spread his legs and I could see the lubricant going down his legs and I licked his valve and Drift squealed and jumped a little and was holding on to the edge of the table and made a "NYAH" noise and I told him "Two experiment down, one more to go. Aft up"

He put his Aft up and I pushed my spikes onto his valve and he moaned and panting.

"Do you want me to overload you?" I asked

"J-Just... overload me" he purred and then someone came in the lab. It was Magnus and he stepped in and said, "Perceptor, I want you to- OH MY! PRIMUS TELL ME I'M JUST SEEING THING!!" 

"Nope. This is the _real_ vision your watching"

He whistled and turned back around and walked back out of the lab and closed the door. We looked at each other and I asked him, "Shall we continue?"

"Yes please" moaned Drift and I continued to thrust my spikes onto his valve and he bite his teeth and growled and yelped. "I-I think I'm overload Percy" I let go of my spikes and lubricants spill onto the floor and he was panting. I could tell he was tired and wanted to take a nap. I told him if he wants to take a nap and he replied, "Yess Percy" and I lifted him into my arms in bridal style and lay him down on my berth and he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a kiss. It was sweet and passion and he told me, "Wanna catnap with me?"

I smiled and joined him on his catnap and he cuddled against my chest plate and kissed me on the cheek saying, "I love you Peeercy"

"I love you two Drifty"

The overall results of the experiment was sticky and sexual, but none of the experiment isn't compared to me and Drift experiment. For now, I think we should do this experiment more often, but I forgot to ask him a question I want to know. After seeing him purring, meowing, and licking, I _must_ ask him "Why would you act like a cat and not the way you used to act? Are you a big fan of Catwoman? Do you wish to have a Catwoman's costume? Is Cat your favorite animal? I don't know, but someday I will figure out the answer to my question.

**From Perceptor, a scientist**

_12-15-2020_


End file.
